Los Angeles Fire Department
The Los Angeles Fire Department (LAFD) is the emergency service agency that provides fire protection for the city of Los Angeles in L.A. Noire. The LAFD may be unofficially referred to as the Los Angeles City Fire Department to distinguish it from the Los Angeles County Fire Department. Fire Stations In 1947, there were 83 LAFD Fire Stations located throughout the city of Los Angeles. Below is a list of 6 of those 83 Fire Stations featured in L.A. Noire. *Station 4, quarters of Engine Company No. 4 - 2276 Aliso St. - Downtown *Station 11, quarters of Engine Company No. 11 - 1819 W. 7th St. - Wilshire * Station 17, quarters of Engine Company No. 17 - 1601 S. Santa Fe Ave - Downtown *Station 27, quarters of Engine Company No. 27 - 1355 N. Cahuenga Blvd. - Hollywood *Station 28, quarters of Engine Company No. 28 - 644 S. Figueroa St. - Downtown *Station 32, quarters of Engine Company No. 32 - 4260 Melrose Ave. - Melrose In L.A. Noire The only notable times the LAFD are shown at or responding to a call are in the Arson cases, The Gas Man and A Walk in Elysian Fields, and the street crime cases, The Badger Game and Fatal Plunge. In The Gas Man and A Walk in Elysian Fields, the LAFD are shown overhauling and investigating at house fires after the fires have already been extinguished. In The Badger Game, LAFD Engine Co. No. 32 is shown responding to a fire call, and in Fatal Plunge, the LAFD are shown operating at a industrial warehouse fire, however, not much other than the fire truck on scene is shown. The only known employee of the LAFD is Battalion Chief Albert Lynch, a fire investigator, who is involved in two cases while at the Arson Desk, at which the LAFD is mostly featured. The LAFD have 6 fire stations located throughout the city and utilize the American LaFrance Fire Truck as their engine company fire apparatus. Each fireman featured in the LAFD in the game has the company number 27 on their helmets, even though they might not be from that company. The same goes for the apparatus numbers on the fire engines. Likewise, they are all numbered Engine Co. No. 27. They are also dressed in canvas turnout gear. This has been mistaken for modern protective clothing, which wasn't worn during the time frame of the game, however, the old canvas gear was standard-issue for the LAFD and many other fire departments until the early 1980s. They are shown wearing full sets of turnouts (i.e. coats, pants, and boots), while LAFD firefighters of the period usually just wore coats on the fireground, with nothing over their regular uniform pants. Turnout pants were issued, but rarely used. At each house fire scene in Arson, fire hoses are seen connected from a hydrant to a nozzle at the other end, however, it reality, fire hoses are connected from a hydrant to a fire engine, then from a fire engine to a nozzle at the other end of a separate hose. If a hose with a nozzle on it was really connected directly to a hydrant, there would not be enough pressure for the nozzle to work properly. Characters in the game only ever refer to the LAFD as "the fire brigade," likely due to the game's Australian origins. Americans (and Canadians) generically refer to firefighters as "the fire department," while "fire brigade" is used in Australia and Britain. Category:Article stubs